


Dance with me

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, we never had a chance to dance at the ball."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Dança comigo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224628) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Imagine your OTP ballroom dancing with no one else around, just enjoying themselves and each other’s company](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/129848281055/imagine-your-otp-ballroom-dancing-with-no-one-else)
> 
> Promptember day 12. Yeah, I know, super late, trying to catch up, I could only think about Pearl Jam for a few days. You know, it was only after writing I realized they could have danced where the Inquisitor does, but I kinda liked it this way.

“You know, we never had a chance to dance at the ball,” Dorian said, standing in Bull’s assigned quarters. This had seemed like a much better idea before he got there, and now he felt kinda silly. He and Bull had _something_ going on, something that Dorian couldn’t quite define, but dancing in public was definitely not part of it, and now he wasn’t even sure if dancing in private could be.

“It was a shame the music stopped while we still had work to do,” Bull commented. He should probably turn Dorian down, considering it was late and they had to return to Skyhold first thing in the morning, but he wouldn’t want to scare Dorian away because of something so trivial as their need to be rested for the journey back.

“Yes, a shame, really. You missed quite an opportunity to learn what a spectacular dancer I am.”

“If you are such a good dancer, I assume you wouldn’t actually need the music, would you?” Bull asked, offering his hand.

“Dancing without music is rather silly, isn’t it?” Dorian asked, but he took Bull’s hand.

Dorian only ever learnt to lead, but never had done it with someone taller, nor had he tried to dance without music, so it was a little awkward at first. However, as they went on, Dorian stopped thinking about the situation and just concentrated on his moves, finally starting to show the grace he claimed to possess. After a while, it started to feel natural, their bodies flowing together as if moving to a rhythm of their own.

Doing this, especially in such a deliberate way, was an admission of sorts, and perhaps more than Dorian had planned to admit. When morning came, he may regret that, but for now, all that mattered was the way their bodies moved in synchrony.


End file.
